Blessed Scorpions (Time/Light Deck)
Import Code 5lc 5lc 5lc 5lf 5lf 5lf 5lf 5lf 5lf 5lm 5lm 5mq 5mq 5mq 5mq 5mq 5mq 5mq 5mq 5mq 5mq 5rj 5rj 5ro 5rt 5rt 5rt 5rt 5rt 5rt 8ps Cards 10x Light Pendulum 6x Dune Scoprion 6x Blessing 5x Holy Light 1x Eternity 2x Procrastination Strategy Simple: Get your Dune Scorpions out, bless them on the same round and stay alive until your opponent's slowly poisoned to death. Pros & Cons This deck utilizes the most awesome scorpion of the game, the Dune Scorpion, who, not only gives your opponent 1 poison damage for every successful attack, but also 1 extra poison damage for every card that he plays from then on. The best part is, even if your opponent kills your scorpion, the poison continues to accumulate for every card that he plays. So, if played early, the poison can reach ridiculous amounts of 15-20 poison damage. This is a fairly fast deck and aims to manage to produce a Blessed Scorpion before the opponent has enough quanta to play any cards, except for pillars. The small number of cards minimizes the chance of bad draws: I most frequently get 3 Light Pendulums on my first draw. This way, I have enough to summon a Blessed Scorpion on the 3rd round and it 's almost certain that I would have received a Dune Scorpion and a Blessing by then; if you are lucky enough to have a second Scorpion-Blessing pair (which is not that rare), three Light Pendulums on your first draw will have given you enough quanta to summon a second Blessed Scorpion on round 4. A bad first draw of 2 Light Pendulums means you 'll be summoning your first Blessed Scorpion on round 4, which is still not that bad. I 've never had 0-1 Light Pendulums on my first draw. Needless to say, there is no use summoning a very vulnerable 0|1 unblessed scorpion unless you can bless it on the very same round. Then, your 3|4 Blessed Scorpion, will be quite powerful, with a decent attack of 3 damage, apart from the poison, and 4 HPs that can withstand most creature control cards. Even if your opponent kills your scorpion on the very next round, the poison will have already started accumulating and your opponent needs to rush and win before he runs out of HPs. Still, since your main source of damage are the scorpions, it might be a good idea to bless your first scorpion twice, when given the chance. The most obvious efficient defence by your opponent is Purify, the only card against poison. You 'll still be able to produce more poison, since the deck has 6 Blessed Scorpions, but it does slow you down a great deal. Eternity is less of a threat, it does put your scorpion back to your deck unblessed, but it doesn't stop the poison and, with 6 Blessing cards, you 're still going to cause serious damage until you run out of Blessings. Always remember that scorpions poison only when their attack gets through, so ways to block it off (Bone Wall, Dimensional Shield, Armagio) prevent the poisoning. Also, an early Earthquake can slow you down fatally, but I haven't yet seen that in action. The rest of the cards are there in order to keep you alive when your opponent's HPs have drained. Eternity is particularly great to play along with a Dune Scorpion, since it puts the opponent to the dilemma of playing the same card over and over, increasing the poison damage, or stop playing it and not cause any damage himself. If you don't have the Eternity, you can replace it with 2-3 Reverse Time cards. Once you have 1-2 scorpions out, you can focus on your defence and spend the rest of your Time quanta using the Eternity. This deck is great for level 2 farming (>90% wins, though not many elemental masteries) and does well against level 3. I haven't yet tested it with Half-Bloods or False Gods. It 's especially effective against computer opponents that tend to play cards whenever they have enough quanta, regardless of the poison. Additions & Modifications You can probably replace 1-2 Holy Lights with Sanctuaries so that you 're still getting healed without worrying about your opponent messing around with your quanta. Also, you can replace one Procrastination Shield with a Solar Shield, which is more effective against lots of small enemy creatures and gives you necessary Light quanta. --- Euripides --- Comments